"Nanette Babcock"
Summary Sean and Julia discover Matt has tried to circumcise himself. The business is sued by a faithful client after Sean accidentally leaves a surgical tool inside of her body. Meanwhile, Christian and Grace struggle with a mentally unstable patient. Recap Christian does a consult with Mr. Diamond, a Michael Jackson idolizer. After reviewing his history of numerous face operations, Christian sends him away. Liz informs Christian that Sean is at home, dealing with a family emergency. Mrs. Grubman approaches Christian and demands better sheets for her bed. Julia patiently waits outside the bathroom while Sean discusses what happened with Matt. After seeing it, Sean schedules an operation later in the day, but after Matt promises to be more open with him. At the office Christiqn does a consult with Nanette Babcock when Grace enters and after informing him of her hiring, joins in the consult. Nanette describes that she wants liposuction and the stretch mark on her chest gone and then explains that she wants to look good for her ten year high school reunion. All of the McNamaras (except for Annie) have finished eating breakfast when Officer Stone arrives and tells Julia that she must choose between taking an animal anger management class or a $5,000 fine for flushing Annie's gerbil. While getting prepared for Matt's operation, Christian argues with Sean about firing Pendleton and hiring Grace. When they enter the operating room Sean gets nervous so Christian does it in exchange of Sean doing Mrs. Grubman's tummy tuck. Afterwards, Christian decides to do Nanette's operation, but Grace and Sean change his mind. When he calls her, she is looking forward to it but soon becomes mad at hearing they won't do the surgery. When Christian goes to his car he finds it vandalized. At the hospital, Vanessa visits Matt. Christian brings his car into a mechanic and he is told that it is unfixable. Sean calls and tells him that Mrs. Grubman has been put down for another appointment. Christian then calls her and asks why she set up an unapproved appointment. After much debate, Christian decides to cut her off from their business. Meanwhile, she walks through a metal detector at the airport and after going through it again chooses to go anyway. She gets tackled by security. Later at the office, her attorney explains that one of them left a surgical tool in her and that she is suing them for ten million dollars. Sean at first accuses Liz but soon figures out that he was at fault. Christian visits Mrs. Grubman at her house and she offers to drop the suit in exchange for a sexual favor. Matt, all healed, goes to Vanessa's house and finds her making out with another cheerleader and storms out. Sean questions Julia about searching for another Frisky and then compliments her on being a good mother. Julia decides to stop blaming Sean and to go back to school. Matt returns and tells his father that sex with Vanessa was good. Grace visits Nanette at her home and they talk but Nanette refuses to go see a psychologist. Later Sean calls and asks her to come in. Once there she expects that he will do the surgery for her but all he does is give her a psychologist's number. Christian spends the night with Mrs. Grubman and the next day she informs him that from now on all her surgeries are free. At Nanette's place, Nanette puts a gun in her mouth and shoots. Music Guide * “Theme Song” – Emergency (Matt finds Ridley/Vanessa ‘together’) * “The Blue Danube Waltz – Op. 314” – Johann Strauss (Mrs. Grubman’s tummy-tuck surgery done by Sean) * “Breathe Deeply” – Bird York (Christian calls Nanette to tell her they won’t do her surgery/Nanette working out on treadmill) * “The Boy from Ipanema” – Peggy Lee (Mrs. Grubman and Christian in the bedroom) * “So Damn Beautiful” – Poloroid (Nanette commits suicide) Special thanks to http://www.niptuckfans.com for the music list Category:Episodes Category:Season 1